


18 || will and george

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, and will bums him so he isnt in a strop anymore, idk george wear hoodie and alex throws a strop, uhhhhhhrhrnrnnnnnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “It’s my turn,” He repeats with a reinforced firmness, “For the hoodie thing?”Alex pauses, mostly because he has no idea what the fuck his boyfriend is on about. “What do you mean ‘your turn’?”“You wore one of his yesterday,” George shrugs and turns back to his phone, legs bent at the knee and kicking behind him. “It’s my turn, mate.”“I–” Alex blinks, his hand dropping from the wardrobe handle and rubbing at one of his arms. “We can both wear them at the same time, y’know.”





	18 || will and george

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is rlly bad i went thru a real dilemma of actually completing this or giving up but idk im sorry this is so shit

“It’s my turn.” George tells him when he goes for the wardrobe in Will’s room, about to inevitably find one of said boy’s hoodies to steal for the day. Alex turns to George, who’s situated on the bed and scrolling through his phone. He’s wearing boxers and one of Will’s black hoodies with a simple embroidered sentence on it, unreadable from the position George is in laying on his front.

“What?” Alex asks confusedly, hand lingering on the handle for the wardrobe. George sighs and looks up at him, blinking as if to say that Alex should _know_ what he’s on about.

“ _It’s my turn_ ,” He repeats with a reinforced firmness, “For the hoodie thing?”

Alex pauses, mostly because he has no idea what the fuck his boyfriend is on about. “What do you mean ‘your turn’?”

“You wore one of his yesterday,” George shrugs and turns back to his phone, legs bent at the knee and kicking behind him. “It’s my turn, mate.”

“I–” Alex blinks, his hand dropping from the wardrobe handle and rubbing at one of his arms. “We can both wear them at the same time, y’know.”

He’d left his own jumpers – as well as the majority of his clothes – at his and George’s flat a few days ago and had been borrowing Will’s since, the man happily letting him borrow anything he wanted. Will had even pulled up the hood of one of his hoodies that Alex borrowed and called him cute, which had admittedly made Alex a bit bashful, but still welcoming of the affection. Shamefully, he quite liked the attention from it and found himself borrowing more and more clothes.

“Not when you’re hogging our man WillNE’s attention all the time,” George scoffs, dropping his head onto his folded arms to quirk an eyebrow at Alex. “It’s not really fair, is it?”

“I’m not _hogging_ him. Who was the one stealing him last night, while I was cold and alone?” Alex points out, making George roll his eyes.

“Whatever,” He hums and closes his eyes, blatantly rubbing it in by pulling the hood up and burying his hands in the sleeves of the hoodie. “My turn this time, so fuck off.”

Alex is a little hurt, he can’t lie. He knows George is playing, and probably a little jealous of the attention Alex has been getting from wearing Will’s clothes, but it still hurts when George snaps at him like that.

“No, I’m not gonna fuck off.” Alex squints at the man and sits at the head of the bed, crossing his arms defiantly. “You can’t just tell me what to do, George, boyfriend or not.”

“Yeah, but I _can_ say that you’ve had all the attention the last few days and that’s not fair either.” George scoffs and his tone shifts matches Alex’s own bitter one, sitting up to shoot him a glare. “Sorry if I don’t exactly want to see Will cuddling you all the time while I’m ignored.”

“You’re not fucking ignored,” Alex bites back, “He’s probably kissed you more than me lately but you don’t see me bitching, do you?”

“It’s my turn, Alex.” George says firmly, voice raising loud enough that Will is bound to have heard it from the kitchen. “Maybe I want a fucking chance for once without you hogging all the attention.”

Alex laughs harshly, burying his face in his hands with a groan. “I’m not fucking hogging it! So what if Will says I’m cute in his clothes sometimes? He does it to you too.” It’s not a total lie either; there’s been plenty of occasions that Alex can name that it’s happened to George as well.

“Ey, what’s going on?” Will cuts in as he enters the room, eyebrows furrowed in something alike to worry and drinking in the scene of the two on the bed. “What’re you fighting about?”

Neither of them answers, choosing to ignore the other and face away. Alex looks up at Will though, and that makes the man sigh before he comes over to sit on the bed beside George.

“You two fighting?” Will asks, and George quickly scoffs. “Oi, none of that.” He scolds and flicks George’s arm in response to the noise.

“George is being a fucking dickhead.” Alex snaps, making George roll his eyes again and Will raises his eyebrows in questioning. “Telling me what to do and what I can’t do, like I’m some sort of dog instead of his _boyfriend_.” He scowls at the man that isn’t even looking at him, leaning back against the headboard with a huff.

Will sighs and looks between the two, shuffling back onto the bed so he can cross his legs in the space between them. A hand comes up to George’s face, turning him to look at Will.

“Y’need to play nice,” Will sighs and curls his fingers around George’s jaw. Alex doesn’t get jealous; it’d be unfair in a relationship with three people, and there’s not much to be jealous of anyway. But right now, watching George get that soft look Will reserves for them _both_ and tender touches along his jaw, Alex feels the burning bite of jealousy twist in his chest.

“He’s only little, George. Now you’ve made him have a strop.” Will laughs and sits down on the bed, gesturing for Alex to come closer from where he’s sat at the top of the bed. “Come ‘ere, love.” He murmurs, fond and soft enough that Alex can’t refuse.

“What’s he been doing to you, ey?” Will sighs and gathers Alex up in his arms, pressing his lips to Alex’s cheek, his jaw, his neck. They all leave cold imprints in their absence, and Alex craves them now more than ever. “Has our George been saying some things?”

“He said I’m not allowed to wear your fucking clothes. He’s a dick.” Alex knows how childish it sounds out loud, but Will has witnessed and broken up enough petty arguments between them already to get used to it. “Always fucking telling me what to do all the time.”

Will hums into his cheek, fingers pressing into his thighs to keep him from slipping. George has started lounging on his back, watching them out the corner of his eye, seemingly unbothered by the situation. Knowing him, he probably isn’t either, and Alex huffs into Will’s chest.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Will offers, looking genuinely sincere too as he strokes his hand up Alex’s side. “Anything you want.”

Alex can’t help but go to the obvious initial answer, lips parting but stopping short from confessing to the thought before he embarrasses himself. But his cheeks go pink, obviously so even to himself as the heat travels onto his cheekbones, and Will seems to know what he’s thinking just from that.

Will laughs softly, not at Alex but more at how shy the boy in his lap suddenly got. “You want me to fuck you?” He hums amusedly, letting Alex slip from his lap until he’s back on the bed, knees spreading as Will shuffles between them.

Alex flushes more but nods, and his eyes dart between Will and George. The latter seems to bristle at the turn of events, sitting up near the end of the bed so he can see them both. It makes Alex feel slightly smug, unashamedly so, and he makes sure George knows that with a satisfied smile.

“What about me?” George spits out and his features scrunch up, making the smug feeling rise higher in Alex’s chest at how jealous he looks now. “I’m here wearing your fucking hoodie, looking all twinkish and that, and _he’s_ the one getting shagged?”

“ _He_ is our boyfriend, who you’ve upset.” Will hums and tilts up George chin, “You gotta wait, yeah? Maybe keep these fingers busy while you’re waiting.” He grins before kissing George – a sight Alex could never hate no matter how spiteful he feels – and drawing back when the smaller boy tries to pull him closer.

Alex watches as the two fumble with the lube between themselves, George pouring some onto the older man’s fingers before doing the same to his own. It’s not long later that he finds himself turned onto his front, gasping through two of Will’s fingers twisting inside him while he watches George slowly open himself up. The smaller man’s movements contrast against Will’s; there’s no rush in his fingers, no urgency as he stretches himself, while Will is eager and pressing and desperate as he opens Alex up.

“Will,” Alex sobs into the sheets, fingers twisting in them when Will pushes his fingertips into him deep, curling a heat in his stomach until it feels like Alex could burn alive. “Will, c’mon already.”

Will laughs quietly and shoots him a cheeky, boyish smile that makes Alex’s chest flutter for all the right reasons. “You want me that bad? You do know how to make a boy feel special, Elmslie.”

“So do you, if only somebody would _let_ that happen.” Alex hums, a little bitterly as he shoots George a look that earns him an exasperated eye roll and a sigh. “Now c’mon.” He huffs and pulls Will closer by curling his legs around his waist until he situated between Alex’s thighs comfortably once he’s settled onto his back again.

“This is what I mean,” George scoffs, fingers lazily slipping inside himself, “Always hogging his attention, aren’t you?”

“Watch it or you’re not gonna get anything for me.” Will warns as he goes for the lube again, bracing himself on one hand on the bed as he hunches over Alex to push inside the boy. There’s an obvious hitch in his breath as he pushes in, one that Alex can’t help but mirror when the man’s hands come down to grip his waist tight.

Alex forgets about George for a while, too caught up in how Will’s cock stretches him open in the most addicting way, caught up in insistent hands and Will’s mouth that easily finds his. He can’t lie that he misses George and how close he usually is, with his eager mouth that balances a healthy tradition of kissing Alex breathless and biting into his neck. Alex misses him, but he’s not about to give in and admit his loss so soon.

So Alex keeps on moaning lightly into the ceiling, gripping tight enough onto Will’s shoulders like he hopes to see bruises there tomorrow, trying to ignore the temptation to call his other boyfriend’s name as well.

But George beats him too it apparently. The man comes up beside them, hesitant and careful, and resting his hand on Alex’s hand gripping the sheets. It’s difficult to notice at first between Will groaning out constant praises and his hips roughly shoving into him, but Alex blinks open his eyes anyway, bleary and unaware until he feels a softer mouth meet his.

“Fuck,” A hiss of a curse is let out against his mouth, one that Alex is far too familiar with by now. “You just–You looked too good.”

Alex moans in response, unable to find the words he wants. The heat curling in his stomach is back, burning into his skin and licking flames at his fingertips when they raise to George’s neck, pulling the boy back down to his lips.

It’s like they’ve unspokenly resolved this, even if it’s not truly been resolved, but Alex is more than happy to lose himself in George’s mouth and Will’s hands and cock. He comes quick, building fast until he can’t do anything but gasp and push up into two pairs of hands until his stomach is tainted wet.

Will slows above him, coming to a stop when a whine breaks loose from Alex’s throat. “You alright?” He asks, and Alex nods blearily. “You want us to stop?” It’s a silly question really, one Alex shakes his head at, because he wouldn’t dream of passing up the chance to see his two boyfriends together.

Alex watches as Will slides two fingers inside the smaller man, testing him until he’s poorly swallowing back gasps that get stuck in his throat. But he can’t hold back noises when Will slowly pushes his cock inside him instead, head leaning back and lips parting to let shy noises fall free.

George looks fragile, perhaps more delicate, when he’s getting fucked, with restless hands that grab for anything he can reach and eyes squeezed closed like he can’t even keep them open for a second from how good he feels. With Will’s hoodie too now he looks small, swimming in black material that occasionally gets pushed up to his stomach when Will’s hands grasp for something.

“Reckon you two should make up,” Will pants, fingers twisting in the hem of the hoodie George is wearing for something to hold onto. Alex squints up at him, chest still heaving a little as he tries to catch the rest of his breath, unsure of what his older boyfriend means.

George seems to understand before Will can elaborate, hands grabbing for Alex and curling around upper arm. It’s a kiss that George wanted – seemingly what Will meant for them to do as well – and Alex was more than happy to abide by the fingers grabbing at the back of his neck, drawing Alex in like they hadn’t been fighting for even a second.

Moans and shaky sighs are let out into his mouth, becoming more desperate when Will leans down to mouth at George’s throat. It’s something Alex will never get tired of; watching George be pushed down into the sheets, Will’s hands gripping tight onto the man’s hips, his cock pumping inside George like it’s the only thing he was ever meant to do.

George tilts his head back to his mouth, biting at Alex’s lip and letting out a rare whimper that he’s usually too proud to let out. It’s cute, making Alex smile against the boy’s lips, trailing a hand down George’s chest until it’s curling it around his cock. George’s hips snap up like he’s drawn to Alex’s fist, a garbled moan of his name lost to their ears when he buries his face in Alex’s neck.

Maybe he does look endearing in Will’s clothes, seeming smaller than he usually does and swimming in the material. Maybe Alex can find it in himself to forgive George, hands fisted tight in the sheets and moaning their names into Alex’s throat. Maybe Alex can forget the incident when George comes in his fist, body shuddering with his orgasm while Will groans and stills through his own.

“I forgive you,” Alex mumbles into the space filled with heaving chests and slowing breaths. “For being a dick.” He tacks on, grinning when he feels George shoves at him while Will groans and tells them to stop. Perhaps Alex doesn’t mind sharing hoodies so much, as long as George doesn’t either.


End file.
